The Lies
by crazyprincess4434
Summary: my first story please tell me what you think rated T because i am paronoid on hiatis as my laptop is caput
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: profiles, summary, and couples

Summary: Edward thinks that Bella is human, little did he know that she wasn't the weakling he thought she was. Bella is a faerie. The dark king's wife, and the summer queen's twin sister. What will happen when Aislinn decides to visit her favorite dark faerie? What will the Cullen's think, when they find out that Bella was lying this whole time, even about her name? Set in Eclipse for twilight and 10000 years after Darkest Mercy for Wicked Lovely.

Pairings:

Aislinn (Summer Queen)/Seth (High Court) – Married

Cat (Bella)/Niall (Dark King) – Married

Bella/Edward – Dating/Engaged

Donia (Winter Queen)/Keenan (Ex Summer King) - Married

Jacob (Twilight)/Gabriela (Wicked Lovely, the Leader of the Hound) – Imprints

I don't own twilight or the wicked lovely series

Profiles:

Name: Aislinn Morgan

Physical Age: 18

Real Age: 10017

Family: Cataleya Foy/Bella Swan

Description: 5'7" has black hair with blond streaks, she also glows and can control the traits of summer.

Court: Summer

Partner: Seth Morgan

Relationship Status: Married

Name: Seth Morgan

P.A: 19

R.A: 10018

Family: None

Description: Human

Court: High

Partner: Aislinn Morgan

Relationship Status: Married

Name: Cataleya Foy

P.A:17

R.A: 10017

Family: Aislinn Morgan

Description: 5'5" long black hair and surrounded by shadows and abyss people

Court: Dark

Partner: Niall

Relationship Status: Married

Name: Niall

P.A: 20

R.A:17856

Family: None

Description: 6'9" short black hair and surrounded by shadows and abyss people

Court: Dark

Partner: Cat

Relationship Status: Married

Name: Edward Cullen

P.A: 17

R.A: 109

Family: Jasper, and Rosalie Hale, and, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmet Cullen

Description: Vampire (cold one)

Court: N/A

Partner: Cat/Bella

Relationship Status: Engaged


	2. surprise!

Paste yo

Chapter two: Surprise!

BPOV

I was at the Cullen house, _trying to act human. Confused? Let me explain. My name isn't Bella Swan. My true name is Cataleya Foy. I am not human, I am a faerie. I am the twin sister to the Queen of the summer court. I am also the Queen of the dark court, the wife of the dark king. I miss my court, the hunt, and my fey. I even miss my insane sister Aislinn. I know what you're thinking. If I miss my family why am I here in Forks? Well, my husband sent me to scout out a coven of veggie vamps, vampires that survive on animal blood. Yes I said vamps. They do exist. The reason why I had to keep my immortality a secret is that if the vampires find out that we, the monarchs, can kill them without so much as breaking a sweat they will destroy our courts, and pit us against each other, because they cannot kill us as we are their creators. My husband and I created the very first vampire just over 7000 years ago. They were an experiment, to see whether we could bind the summer and dark courts together. We used the D.N.A from a summer girl and a ly erg. After the new creature was created he disappeared. He was the first ever vampire. My child, Marcus. At the time, I was remembering my wedding day, almost 10,000 years ago. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing. It was the best day of my entire life._

_"BELLA!" I heard the loud voice right beside my ear. _

_"Huh, what?" as I looked up I felt the tears of remembrance on my cheeks, I quickly covered them with a glamour. _

_"Nice of you to join us again, Bells" _

_ "Shut up Jake!"_

_Jacob was at the house because his pack of wolves were going to help the Cullen against the new born vampire army. Victoria was still mad at Edward and me, because Edward destroyed her mate. I don't blame her, vampires are a lot like faeries in that sense, when they love someone they never love anyone else as much… anyways… they were in the middle of strategizing, when a loud knock sounded at the door. Carlisle rose to answer it. I strained my ears to listen, and to hear who it was. _

_"Hello, my name is Aislinn, I'm looking for my twin sister Cat." _

_ As I heard that, I ran as fast as I could, a supernatural speed, to the door. I stopped right across from my sister, next to Carlisle. "Kitty Cat?!" she exclaimed as she saw me._

_"Ashy-boo!" she chuckled at the nickname I gave her when we were young, we were about five years old. As I screamed her name I jumped on her, knocking her over, and Ash being Ash, she took me with her. We landed with a loud thud. I gripped her in a bone crushing hug, which, if she were an ordinary faerie she would have actually broken a bone, and possibly died. _

_ "I have missed you, sister," I whispered in her ear, as I heard the Cullen's gather around us, so I also whispered "ignore the vampires." _

_"Ha-ha, I have missed you too, this is where you have been the past two years?" Ash asked, laughing her summer ass off. "The dark court has been falling apart without their Queen" She said becoming serious all of a sudden. When she said that, I started laughing harder than she did. "Bullshit, I know that Niall was running the court well, because if he didn't Gabriela would tell me, and I would have gone back to kick his ass for neglecting our people." _

_"Too true, sister, too true."_

_Just then we heard a throat clearing behind us. I had forgotten about the Seven Vampires, and shapeshifter in the house behind us. We turned around to look at them, stood up, and dusted ourselves off. Then Edward spoke, "who is this, love?'_

_"Love?" Ash snickered_

_"Yes, Bella is my fiancée."_

_Ash turned to look at me, "He doesn't know?"_

_"No, he doesn't, He told me to keep it under wraps"_

_"You also used mom's name?"_

_"Yup."_

_Kay, Kay," Ash stepped forward, "My name is Aislinn…"_

_"Swan," I whispered._

_"Right, Aislinn Swan, I am… Bella's twin sister."_

_Then Rosalie had to open her big mouth, and pissed Ash off, "if you are twins why is she so ugly, and you're so beautiful?"_

_Her glamour slipped slightly and they saw her glow brightly, ball up her fists, and start to shake, like Jake does when he is mad._

_"Fuck, you've done it now Rose!" I roared in true dark court fashion, and I grabbed Ash's arms as tight as I could. I looked up and saw Edwards concerned eyes just as Ash said something even I couldn't contend with, "sister, let me go, I won't kill her I just want to teach her some respect for the one who created her species." So I let her go, she ran, faster than a vampire, up to Rosalie and pushed her up against the wall, and held her by her throat. "My sister is ugly, she is ugly?" Ash spat at Rose, "You are the ugliest person I have ever met, and I know quite a few people." And then rose had the audacity to answer back and seal her fate, "I still look better than her." I got so pissed off that I didn't care about keeping my secret anymore. I let my glamour drop. Let my hair darken, my abyss guards appear, and the shadows become visible. As I struggled to keep my temper at bay I spoke, "rose?" she looked at me and my new appearance, "you have just sealed your own fate, caused your own death." Everyone gasped and shivered at the coldness, and regality in my voice. I continued, "As the Queen of the Dark court, and one of the people who created the Vampire race, I sentence you to imprisonment, until I feel like killing you, or releasing you," Ash then dropped her, as she was of no concern to her, or her court. I then said loudly, "Ani! Take her away, and put her into one of the shadow cages the king made." And I added as an afterthought, "Make sure that she can see you, also piss her off as much as you can during the journey to Huntsdale." As I said that, Ani made herself visible and said, "Yes my Queen."_

_"Your service is appreciated, Ani," I replied as Ani grabbed ahold of Rosalie's hair, Rose went without an argument. As they left I turned back to the rest of the Cullen's and said, "Umm… I guess I have some explaining to do?_

_"Yeah, you kinda do."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: explanation_

Shit… Shit… Shit, what do I say?

"Umm, I guess I should start at the beginning, what do you think sister?"

"Yeah but not when it started for you, but when it started for me, it will make life so much easier, and the story shorter."  
"Ok, umm, when we were 18 Ash was being stalked by a king from a species that wasn't human-

"When was it?" Edward asked.

"Umm, well, it was 10,000 years ago." I admitted sheepishly.  
All the Cullen's plus Jake gasped in unison.  
"Omg, bells, you're old!" Jake said loudly.

My eyes widened as I realized I would have had to tell them about lying about my name as well.

I open my mouth to say what I was going to say, but my sister beat me to it, and said, "Yes she is, who are you people anyways?"

ASHPOV

_Finally I would see my sister again, _I thought as I walked up the long driveway to the house where she was. As I reached the door, I took a deep breath, before I knocked. As the door opened I caught the scent of my sister cat, short for Cataleya. A tall blonde man opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?" I sensed that he wouldn't hurt me, not that he could anyway, so I answered him.

_"Hello, my name is Aislinn, I'm looking for my twin sister Cat." I heard a swooshy sound as I said that, and next to the man stood my sister, heavily glamoured to look human. When she saw that it was me she screamed my name_ "Ashy-Boo!" I laughed when I heard the childhood nickname she gave me, as she screamed she jumped onto me, knocking me over, so I pulled her with me. We tumbled to the ground, as she grabbed me in a death lock that would've killed anyone else. She whispered into my ear, "I have missed you, sister," she paused to look around and whispered so quietly that if I wasn't her twin I wouldn't have been able to hear it, "Ignore the vampires."

_"Ha-ha, I have missed you too, this is where you have been the past two years?" I asked laughing my ass off "The dark court has been falling apart without their Queen" I said becoming serious, knowing it was a lie. Cat started laughing harder than I was, and said "Bullshit, I know that Niall was running the court well, because if he didn't Gabriela would tell me, and I would have gone back to kick his ass for neglecting our people." I chuckled slightly._

_"Too true, sister, too true," I replied, we stood up and dusted ourselves off, as we did I looked around, and saw 7 really pale people, vampires, and one darker boy, who smelled like the hunt. The younger one with bronze hair then spoke up, "Love, who is this?" I cracked up laughing as I heard that, he doesn't know that cat is married, has been for 10000 years, I couldn't hold it in any longer I had to say it, "Love?"_

_ "Yes, Bella is my fiancée."_

_I turned to cat and whispered low "He doesn't know?"_

_"No, he doesn't, he told me to keep it under wraps," she replied, I went to turn to look back at the fiancée, then realized what he called her. Bella. Short for Isabella. Our mothers name. I turned back to her "You used moms name?" I asked quietly, she replied almost instantly with a resounding Yes. _

_"Kay, Kay," I said, stepping forward to introduce myself, "My name is Aislinn…" I trailed off not knowing the sir name that Cat used this time._

_"Swan," she whispered, to which I replied with Right._

_"My name is Aislinn Swan, I am … Bella's twin sister." Then Blondie decides to open her big mouth, and piss me off, majorly._

_"If you are twins why is she so ugly, and you're so beautiful?"_

_ When those stupid words left her mouth I saw red. I felt my glamour slip slightly and they probably saw me glow brightly, ball up my fists, and start to shake, like a mad shifter. "Fuck, you've done it now Rose!" my sister roared in true dark court fashion, and she grabbed my arms as tight as she could, as I lunged towards the guilty party. I said something even Cat couldn't contend with, the only thing I could say to get her to release me, "sister, let me go, I won't kill her I just want to teach her some respect for the one who created her species." So she let me go, I ran, faster than a vampire, up to Blondie and pushed her up against the wall, and held her by her throat. "My sister is ugly, she is ugly?" I spat at her, "You are the ugliest person I have ever met, and I know quite a few people." And then she had the audacity to answer back and seal her fate, "I still look better than her." Cat got so pissed off that she let her glamour drop. Let her hair darken to the black abyss it was when she became queen, her abyss guards and dancers appear, and the shadows become visible. As she struggled to keep her temper at bay she spoke, "rose?" so that's her name, she looked at Cat and her new appearance, a difficult thing to do when a faerie monarch is holding you by your throat, "you have just sealed your own fate, caused your own death." Everyone gasped and shivered at the coldness, and regality in her voice, well everyone but me, she continued, "As the Queen of the Dark court, and one of the people who created the Vampire race, I sentence you to imprisonment, until I feel like killing you, or releasing you," I then dropped her, as she was of no concern to me, or my court, now that Cat has decided to sentence "Rose". She then said loudly, "Ani! Take her away, and put her into one of the shadow cages the king made." And she added as an afterthought, and you really know that she is dark court when she does this, "Make sure that she can see you, also piss her off as much as you can during the journey to Huntsdale." As she said that, my best friend Ani made herself visible and said, "Yes my Queen."_

_"Your service is appreciated, Ani," she replied, not using those over used mortal we both used to use, as Ani grabbed ahold of Blondie's hair, "Rose" went without an argument. As they left we turned back to the rest of the vampires and she said, "Umm… I guess I have some explaining to do?_

_"Yeah, you kinda do."_

_I wonder what Cat is going to say, I thought as we followed them inside. We sat on the couches. The man who opened the door, who I am guessing is the leader of the coven, was sitting next to the motherly type one with caramel hair, Cat was sitting on her "fiancées" lap, the pixie like one is sitting beside the other blonde male. The big muscly one was sitting alone, so I decided to plop myself next to him, and the mortal continued to stand near the door. _"Umm, I guess I should start at the beginning, what do you think sister?" my sisi asked me, I pretended to think about it and answered, "Yeah but not when it started for you, but when it started for me, it will make life so much easier, and the story shorter."  
"Ok, umm, when we were 18 Ash was being stalked by a king from a species that wasn't human-

"When was it?" the fiancée asked.

"Umm, well, it was 10,000 years ago." Cat admitted with a sheepish smile.

All the vampires and the mortal gasped in unison.  
"Omg, bells, you're old!" the mortal said loudly.

Cat's eyes widened as she realized she would have had to tell them about lying about her name as well.

She opened her mouth to say what she was going to say, but I beat her to it, and said, "Yes she is, but would you mind telling me who you people are?" The leader stood up to introduce him, and the rest of them.

"of course not," he said, "I am doctor Carlisle Cullen this is my wife, Esme, my son, Edward (the fiancée), my other son Jasper ( the other Blondie), and his wife, Alice ( the pixie), my other, other son, Emmett ( the muscly one), and the one that was dragged out was Emmett's wife, Rosalie…

"Sorry to interrupt, but I already know that yous guys are vampires."

He continued, "Ok… and that is Jacob Black, he is a shape shifter."

"Cool," I turned to Emmett and said, "Sorry about your wife, but be glad that she pissed off Cat, rather than me, because, even though I have good self-control, I would have burned her to a crisp."

"How?" they all asked in unison

"um… well a am a queen, the queen of summer to be exact," I said smugly.


End file.
